Broken
by I'llBeWearingWhite
Summary: What was Quinn supposed to do when a sobbing Santana runs into her room and confides in her about her feelings for Brittany? Will Quinn be able to fix her first real love? Brittana/Quinntana fluff, maybe some lemons later on if I feel like it. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

The door flung open. Quinn looked up from her revision in surprise as a weeping Santana rushed in and flung herself on her bed. Quinn's heart broke for her and she cautiously moved over to comfort the now sobbing girl. She tentatively put a hand on Santana's shoulder and squeezed it gently before wrapping her arms around her best friend's small body. Santana turned around and snuggled into her chest, her body racking with sobs. They cuddled in silence, Quinn understanding the pain that Santana was going through right now. It was only a few minutes later that Quinn spoke, one or two maybe, but it felt like hours to the two girls that were sharing their thoughts without speaking.

"Santana….babe…..are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Quinn asked, her voice trembling with anxiety. Santana snivelled into Quinn and let out a muffled reply. Quinn sighed heavily and pulled Santana away from her, her eyes clouded with worry for her friend when she saw her tear stained face and red rimmed eyes. Even when crying, there was no doubt about it. Santana was beautiful. And Quinn loved everything about her, her perfectly shaped nose, the curve of her lips when she smiled, the adorable crinkles that appeared under her breath-taking eyes when she laughed. Quinn gently pressed her soft pink lips against Santana's tear stricken cheek for a fleeting second before pulling away, a dusty rose glow spreading across her cheeks. She was just a friend, nothing more, just a girl comforting her best friend about her girlfriend. Santana breathed in a shuddering breath, and swallowed down her non stopping tears.

"I...she…she b-broke me Quinn, I loved her and sh-she broke me!" Santana howled before throwing herself back onto Quinn. Quinn swallowed down the lump in her throat before delicately wrapping an arm around the smaller girl's waist, who in turn rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"It-it hurts so bad Quinn" Santana moaned, pressing herself up to Quinn as close as she could, needing the comfort that only the blonde could give. Quinn gulped at the contact, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her chest and stomach.

"It's okay baby, I'm here"

**Short chapter I know. It's kind of like an introduction I guess. Should I continue? Tell me if you liked it/hated it, all feedback is loved! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You really made my day (: So I've decided that these chapters are all going to be quite short, what with schoolwork and stuff. That just means there will be more chapters…..yay! (: Anyway, hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter, updates soon (maybe later today)!**

Chapter 2:

_Santana stared at her girlfriend in shock and disgust, barely able to take in what had just happened. This was Brittany, __**Brittany**__ goddammit, her beautiful, innocent, sweet, wonderful dancer girlfriend. Yet something was different. __**She**__ was different. A nasty, sour bile rose in Santana's throat. She realised this was the taste of heartbreak. The blonde stepped forwards; wanting to comfort her girlfriend who by now was shaking with what Brittany supposed was anger, rage. It was grief. _

_"San?" Brittany whispered, her brow furrowed with guilt. _

_"Just don't." Santana blindly pushed away the taller girl, blinking away the tears threatening to spill out from between her lashes. She wouldn't let Brittany see her cry, see the pain she felt. "I can't even look at you right now." Brittany's face contorted, her bottom lip trembling. _

_"I…I…please don't be mad San! Don't leave me…..I can't….we can't live without each other…I need you, you're…..you're my lobster!" Brittany's voice shook. Santana swallowed and shook her head, looking away from the beautiful girl she loved, that had crushed her heart in her hands like it was an unwanted or forgotten toy. Broken memories of stolen kisses and the feeling of love played through her mind, causing her to succumb to her grief and let a small whimper escape through her trembling lips. Yet again she forced herself to swallow her pain, her devastation and look the blonde in the eye. _

_"You broke me."_

Santana woke with a start, and began to cry her heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hugs for all reviewers! Sorry to leave you on another cliff-hanger, but it's how the story wanted to be! **

She lay there, shivering, tears spilling over as she buried her head in her pillow. A soft sigh broke the silence, and she turned to see Quinn lying next to her, looking so peaceful. Santana stretched and yawned, rubbing the sand from her eyes, refusing to go back to sleep and relive the memories that hurt too much to think about. She watched the blonde sleep, saw her long curling eyelashes, the way her forehead furrowed as she dreamed, the rise and fall of her chest while she slept. She watched as the girl mumbled and sighed, snuggling into Santana's chest before relaxing again. Green eyes speckled with gold fluttered open, and the most beautiful of sounds escaped from her parted lips. For a second, the green eyes turned to blue, and Santana found herself unwillingly transported back into memories that left scars on her heart.

_Brittany giggled, swinging her legs on Santana's bed, one hand clutching a cookie in the shape of a unicorn. The other was entwined with Santana's, her thumb occasionally brushing over the soft skin of Santana's hand. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, her brilliant white teeth showing as she threw her head back, peals of laughter ringing out through the room. Santana smiled goofily with shining eyes as the blonde snaked her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a bear hug. Santana jumped when Brittany squeezed her, letting out a squeaky "Oh!"_

_"Brittany quit squishing me!" she giggled half-heartedly, loving the way that her gorgeous girlfriend wrinkled her nose as she thought. _

_"San…?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_ "I think I love you."_

_Santana was silent, a glow of happiness spreading through her body._

_"I love you too Britt."_

Santana's eyes welled up, but she wiped them away, refusing to let Brittany get to her again. Quinn watched her in silence through hooded eyes. She had never seen Santana so vulnerable, so exposed. It scared her. Suddenly Santana seemed so much smaller to her, so much weaker. A surge of hatred for Brittany rushed through her, **Brittany**, the girl that had taken her only love and tossed her in the trash like a lollipop stick. She knew that Santana was broken, that her heart was shattered into millions of tiny pieces, that she needed someone in her life to fix her. And she knew, she had known for so long deep down, that she, Quinn Fabray was destined to be that person.

"Quinn?" A soft mumble came from the now calm body lying next to her. Quinn smiled softly, casting her eyes towards the girl she loved.

"Yes?" Santana turned to face her, her eyes betraying all signs of heartbreak.

"Fix me." It wasn't a request, more of a plea, Santana needed Quinn, she alone could fix her.

And so Quinn fixed her the only way she knew how.

By kissing her.

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm actually addicted to writing this story, sorry for any mistakes/errors! Please R&R if you want :3 Check out my other Quinntana oneshot: "I'm Not Gay." I'll update this when I get a couple more reviews ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow, thank you all so much for reviews! Alot of you lovely people said that they want longer chapters...I'll see what I can do, but at the moment I'm going to have to disappoint you wth another short chapter...sorry...! Enjoy! Updates soon (:**

Chapter 4: 

The kiss was a chaste one, an unthinking one that was over before it had even begun, yet happened again and again. Soft lips brushed against firm ones, loving, tender kisses planted time after time, two girls lost in each other. These kisses were more than lust, they were need, love. Tongues swirling, mouth's parted slightly to allow access. They broke apart, gazing at each other in wonder. They were pulled together again by an invisible force, their lips crashing together, moving simultaneously. Quinn smiled against the Latina's mouth, breathing in her sweet, insatiable scent. Deep chocolate eyes found hers, and there they stayed, nose to nose, chin to chin, never speaking, never blinking. Seconds passed, minutes, maybe hours. Time didn't matter to the two girls. It was perfect.

The smaller girl froze suddenly, before taking a step back, her expression stony. Quinn's heart leapt into her mouth, flushing and looking away.

"I…no…..Brittany….." Santana mumbled softly, refusing to look the blonde in the eye.

"San….I….I'm so sorry…" She stammered, her face scorching and her lips slightly swollen.

"I...it's okay." Santana's eyes were dead, expressionless.

"I should go."

Quinn nodded numbly, casting her eyes downwards as the Latina gathered her stuff and rushed out the room without a sound. She sighed and flopped backwards onto her bed, lifelessly. _Stupid…_she thought to herself angrily. Why did she have to be such an idiot? Santana had come to her for **comfort**, she had needed her best friend, and now she had to ruin it all by kissing her. She looked at her bedside clock wearily; tutting when she saw it was 9am already. Thank God it was a Sunday. Now she didn't have to face anyone. Her mother was away on another Jesus Booze Cruise, no doubt already intoxicated beyond belief. She curled up into a ball with a heavy heart, the empty space next to her reminding her so forcefully of Santana, almost accusingly. She closed her eyes, her head resting against the cool pillows. Peace.

And somewhere, a small brunette cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I know I haven't updated for a while, and I'm so sorry! Thanks for all my lovely reviewers and readers that are bearing with me…..you make my day! Enjoy this chapter, updates soon!**

**Chapter 5:**

Quinn closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool metal of her locker, sighing. 2 days had passed since the kiss and there was no sign of Santana anywhere. The corridors buzzed with just about all of the student body, yet Quinn felt strangely alone and lost in the school she knew so well. She felt, well _Santanaless. _Opening her eyes again, she turned her head slightly so that she could see the swarm of Cheerio's making their way towards her. Suddenly, warm, long arms wrapped around her neck, squeezing her tightly and knocking the breath out of her.

"QUINN!" Brittany shrieked, giggling and hyper as always. Quinn shuddered and looked at her in disgust. A million different cutting remarks flashed through her head when she thought of what she had done to Santana. She struggled to keep a straight face, but was fighting a losing battle.

"What the fuck B?!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at the dancer.

"Huh?" Brittany's smile faltered, her eyes clouded with fear.

"Quinn, what's wrong? You never swear…"

"Well I don't know B. What's wrong is what you did to Santana!" Quinn retorted angrily, full of hatred for her best friend. The look on Brittany's face was sheer panic now, her eyes roaming the hallways looking for an escape route.

"I….Quinn you don't understand!" Brittany flushed crimson. HBIC Quinn was **not** a good thing. Quinn pursed her lips and raised the famous 'Fabray eyebrow', her eyes like lasers staring the guilty dancer in the eye.

"God Brittany, you're such a fuckup!" Rash, angry words tumbled out of her mouth without a thought. Quinn bit her tongue, regretting her words immediately when Brittany stiffened. "Britt I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it….." She faltered when the tall blonde's bottom lip trembled. All she seemed to do these days was make her friends cry!

"Bitch." Brittany childishly replied in a sulky tone. "You don't know what you're talking about, you weren't there! Don't believe everything Santana says."

A surge of hot rage rushed through Quinn's body; she shook uncontrollably and clenched her fists, willing herself not to punch the girl in front of her.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about Santana like that!" She spat viciously, her love for the Latina taking over. "You have no right! Hell, where were you when Santana rushed into my room crying her heart out because YOU fucked up? HUH?"

Brittany whimpered before turning around, motioning to leave.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!" Quinn screamed, not caring about the heads turning around her. Brittany backed away slowly, walking into Sam who was standing behind her.

"What's going on?" He enquired, looking from one blonde to another.

"What's going on is that your girlfriend is a slut!" Quinn yelled, her face red from all the shouting.

"Whoa Quinn you're so out of line! Spending too much time with Santana I see." Sam frowned. "Wait…Quinn, are you jealous of Britt? Because we broke up hell of a long time ago, when you cheated on me with Finn."

A hand came out of nowhere, slapping Sam across the face with a loud crack. Sam stood there stunned, rubbing the side of his cheek which was bruising quickly. Quinn stormed out, wildly scanning the hall for any sign of Santana, leaving a shocked Brittany to look after her boyfriend.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, his brow wrinkled with confusion. Brittany shrugged.

"No idea." They turned and walked off towards the nurses office together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Next chapter you will find out what happened between Brittany and Santana when they broke up...exciting!:D If you have any ideas for the plot, please tell me and I will try and include them in some way! (: Anyway, please review!:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have writers block ;-; Sorry if this sucked :L**

* * *

_"San…I-I'm so sorry." Brittany whimpered, looking at her crushed girlfriend. Santana shook her head disbelievingly, looking from one guilty blonde to the other. Deep red spots appeared on her cheeks, her mouth trembling. She swallowed, drawing in a long breath before exhaling loudly with a loud puff. Sam walked forwards and placed an awkward hand on her shoulder, patting it gently._

_"Don't be mad Santana, these things just happen, you know?" He smiled infuriatingly, stepping back to put his arm around Brittany. __**Her **__Brittany._

_"Fuck you. And no, I don't know, okay! I'm just so fucking tired of having my heartbroken by stupid guys that couldn't keep it in their pants. But you Brittany? I didn't think you were like that." Santana shook with rage, wanting to wipe that smirk right off Sam's smug face. She brought her knee up suddenly, hitting him right in the groin, forcing him to double over with pain._

_"FUCK!" He groaned angrily, looking green. Santana turned to Brittany, her eyes filled with hurt. _

_"Why Britt?"_

_Brittany swallowed dryly, looking down at the ground. Her voice was thick with sorrow._

_"I-I don't know." She confessed, looking anywhere but at the beautiful girl that she loved so much._

_The image of them kissing was burned in Santana's mind, flashing before her eyes, seeing them writhe and attack each other's necks with their lips. Brittany let out a quiet sob, burying her face in her hands. _

_"I'm so sorry."_

The door burst open. Santana was jolted from her memories, looking up to find a furious red faced Quinn scowling ferociously at her.

"What the…?"

"Santana Diabla Lopez." Quinn interrupted angrily. "3 days. 3 FUCKING days Santana, do you hear me?" Her face was contorted with rage and Santana supressed the urge to laugh.

"It's quite hard not to hear you…" She muttered drily, rolling her eyes.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Quinn demanded, her piercing eyes searching Santana's face. Santana sighed, rolling over to face away from her. She curled up into the fetal position, hugging her knees and staying silent.

"You look like shit." Quinn stated bluntly, moving round to sit next to the Latina. Santana chuckled despite her misery.

"Always the charmer Quinn." She laughed quietly, her eyes cast down and sad. Quinn's eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"San?"

"Yes, Fabray?"

"Tell me."

There was a pause. Quinn pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"**_San._**"

Santana sighed heavily.

"She's pregnant, Quinn."

* * *

**Should Brittana get back together? Or should Santana fall inlove with Quinn? Vote on my poll :3**


End file.
